


Good Porny Fun

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles in the Life of Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Annoyed Sam Winchester, BDSM, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, Bunker Fic, Cock Cages, Consensual, Consensual spanking, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Castiel, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Drunk Dean, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Grace Bonds, Grace Kink, Halo Kink, Hunting, Hunting Husbands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masterbation, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Porn, Rimming, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Sex in the Impala, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sub Gabriel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel, Top Sam Winchester, Wing Kink, castiel gives great head, crops, soul bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: These are drabbles I write for my Dean and Sam Winchester Ask blogs on Tumblr. Some are prompts people ask me to write, some are me reacting to images I see. ALL of these are NC-17 rated and have no plot... so don't look for any.Images ARE included, so proceed with caution and the knowledge you'll probably end up seeing naked cocks.If you'd like to request a porny drabble please do so! You can find me at  My Tumblr: Space Crazy Artist  Dean Winchester RP BlogSam Winchester RP Blog 
  
    And as always, Kudos and Comments are appreciated :)





	1. TMI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets sick in the summer and thinks it is utterly unfair. While Sam is taking care of him, Dean has a tendency to over share things...

It was July.

It was July and about a million degrees outside in the shade with not even a hint of a breeze to break up the stifling heat. In fact is was so hot and humid you could practically swim through the air. It was a time of year where colds were practically unheard of, so of course, Dean Winchester found himself completely, totally, and disgustingly ill. 

It was one of those illnesses where Dean couldn’t even leave the bed and go more than 2 feet from a box of tissues let alone leave the bunker. All he could think was how the hell he managed to catch a flu virus in the dead heat of summer. He would start to think it was a curse or something equally as sinister if he didn’t know for a fact he hadn’t come up against anything with that kindda power in quite a while. 

As it was, Sammy had him on bed rest. Bed rest, soup, and binging on Netflix, while at first seemed awesome, got really old, really fast. It was day 4 of his not so awesome flu virus that wouldn’t die when Sam came in with something other than soup. Bless him. Sammy was the best. 

“I still need you to eat the soup, Dean,” his little brother said as he opened the door, “But since you’ve been so cheery, I decided to reward you with popsicles… the green ones.”

“Like the green ones,” Dean grumbled from his mound of blankets. Castiel had called it his nest, when the two had facetimed earlier in the day. The angel was tracking down a lead on some issues with heaven, leaving Dean to deal with this virus the old fashioned way.

… the bastard.

“I know you do,” Sam answered handing him one. “But you still gotta eat the soup too. Look, dude, Cas’ll be back in 3 days, just like he promised and when he is, he’ll heal you. But until then you just gotta suffer like every other human on this planet who doesn’t have a personal angel on call.” 

Sammy was enjoying this, Dean could tell. The asshole was actually laughing at him. And hey it wasn’t his fault he had a personal angel, Cas wouldn’t leave. Not that Dean wanted him too, the guy gave great head and could instantly heal them when they got hurt on a hunt.

Best. Boyfriend. Ever. 

Not that that was the reason Dean kept him around of course. Cas was awesome. He really loved Cas. A lot. Cas had sex hair, and the brightest bluest eyes and his wings were so bad ass and- 

“Why’re you laughin a’ me, bitch,” Dean grumbled throwing a wad of tissues at his little brother.

“Ew! Dude gross!” Sam jumped back to avoid being hit with snot rags, but even then was still laughing. “Seriously man, how much cold medication did you take? You know that stuff has alcohol in it right? I think you’re drunk.”

“M not.” He wasn’t. Cas was just beautiful. Beautiful eyes. Beautiful wings. Just all around beautiful. Wasn’t his fault his angel was awesome and badass and beautiful and gave great head.

“Dude you were waxing poetic about Cas like two seconds ago and talking about how he gives great head, which I didn’t need to know, by the way. You’re drunk.” And the bitch was STILL laughing at him. Sammy was the worst, Dean was fully convinced, but then Sam gave him another popsicle and he decided his little brother was maybe only half the worst. “I have noodle soup on the stove, you eat those and I’ll be back in a few minutes.” With that, Sam was out the door to do whatever it was he kept babbling about. Dean wasn’t paying attention. He was too busy eating green popsicles and thinking about getting his hands on Cas’s wings. 

Twenty minutes later and Sam was back to annoy him with soup. “Come on, Dean just eat it. And.. watch something else besides Dr. Sexy. You know Netflix has other shows right?” 

“Don’t wanna.. and don’t wanna,” Dean grumbled folding his arms like a petulant child and trying to bury himself back into his nest. And if his nest had one of Cas’s shirts that he only wore in this bunker well then Sam didn’t need to know that. “Want pie.”

“You can’t have pie, Dean,” Sam said frustratedly, “last time you had pie you threw it up. Just eat the damn soup.” 

“I took care of your stupid butt when it was sick all these years, bring me pie,” Dean demanded, still acting like a spoiled child. Why couldn’t Sam just understand that pie would fix everything. Pie, and blow jobs from Cas. 

“Oh.. gross, Dean seriously, just stop talking!” Sam yelled as he ran from the bedroom leaving Dean to eat his popsicle (the green kind) and watch Dr. Sexy while envisioning Cas wearing a doctor’s outfit.

——

The snarking went on similarly for 2 days until there was a FWOMP sound and Castiel suddenly appeared in the Bunker library next to a frazzled and stressed out looking Sam. 

“Go heal your boyfriend,” Sam said before hellos were even exchanged. “And please, PLEASE get him to stop talking about how you give such great head.” 

The angel could do nothing but turn bright red and disappear into Dean’s bedroom. Healing Dean would be his first priority, and then maybe a discussion about how much over sharing his hunter tended to do when he was sick.


	2. Wasting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else is there to do while waiting for Sam, than sex in the Impala. It seemed like a great idea to Dean and Castiel wasn't exactly fighting him off...

Team Free Will was investigating for their latest hunt. Likely just a spirit of some kind, all the clues indicated people were being possessed, but Sam thought there was more to it than just some random possessions. So they’d pulled the Impala into an office building parking lot after dark, mostly deserted, and Sam went to talk to the Janitor who’d been the last to be possessed.

It was a warm night and Dean and Cas, tired of sitting around got out to stretch and talk, automatically gravitating toward the same side of the car. It hadn’t taken much for them to start making out against the side of the car, then move to the inside. It was hot inside, but neither cared as hands found their way into each other's clothes, Dean getting a thrill at being able to rumble Cas’s suit a little, and the angel delighting in popping the button to Dean’s jeans.

A little more wiggling around had Dean’s chest pressed to the front seat, half leaning over as Castiel worked lube slick fingers into him. The sounds Dean made, caused the angel to use a bit of grace to assist in getting Dean ready, in too much of a hurry to worry about going slower, but still not wanting to hurt his hunter in any way. Though they both knew however much preparation Dean was given, he would still be feeling it for a few days. Just like he liked it.

And yeah, Cas might get off a little on the knowledge that HE was the one that Dean bent over for, and that HE was the reason Dean would be shifting in chairs for the next few days. While it wouldn’t take any effort at all on the angel’s part to heal him, Castiel knew Dean would never let him, wanting that slight burn that reminded him just who he’d been fucking in the back seat of the Impala.

“Come ON, Cas!” Dean groaned out, pushing up on his toes and leaning Over just a little more, fingers clenched in the fabric as he tilted his ass up trying to entice his angel into just doing it already. It worked, and a growl was torn from the angel’s throat as he pulled Dean back onto his cock, spearing the hunter in one powerful thrust.

From there it was harsh movements and groaned out words of praise from both of them while they chased their pleasure, using one another’s bodies to get them there. From experience Castiel knew exactly the angle to use in order to hit Dean’s prostate on every thrust, and he used that knowledge to his advantage. Every thrust, every push of his cock into Dean’s body, hit perfectly, causing the hunter to grunt and gasp and cry out Castiel’s name.

It didn’t take long for either of them to come, Castiel pressed tight to Dean’s back, cock pushed directly against Dean’s prostate as the angel’s orgasm overtook him. Dean came a moment later with Cas’s hand wrapped around his cock, white painting the back seat of the Impala.

Dean slumped back, panting, his head on Cas’s shoulder, the angel’s cock still in his body, as he got his breath back. He chuckled. “Damn, that’s the best time I’ve ever had on a hunt.” The hunter turned his head and kissed his angel sloppily, the angle being off for a really good make out session.

Castiel could do nothing but hum in agreement and nuzzle into Dean’s neck. They gave themselves a few minutes to come down from the high before Cas was helping Dean off his softening cock, and they were cleaning up.

By the time Sam was back from his interview... interrogation..., whatever it was he was doing, the Impala was cleaned of any passionate activities and Dean and Cas were leaning against the side of the car, hands clasped together, though Sammy couldn’t see from where he was standing on the other side.

If he knew what they’d been doing he never said, and the hunt continued from there. The three of them getting their poltergeist before heading back to the Bunker for a much-needed rest… or in Dean and Cas’s case, round two.


	3. After a Bad Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this image and written for one of my muns who was having a bad day.   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> This is pure porn. Destiel after a long and exhausting hunt

It had been an intense month of case after case, including one scary ass Japanese demon that got its kicks from scaring kids to death and devouring their souls. That case had left Dean pretty shaken, all those kids, bodies white as sheets and their faces etched into permanent looks of terror; he knew he’d be having nightmares from that one. Sam had called Cas earlier that day, telling the angel to meet them back at the motel him and Dean were going to stop at and made sure to get two rooms. After spending eternity with each other, the Winchester’s knew one another inside and out, and Sam knew how Dean was feeling, even if neither of them commented on it. 

When Cas arrived Dean was sitting on the bed not looking at anything in particular. He seemed a bit out of it, not even looking up when Cas walked through the door. He had a book in his hand, an old Tom Clancy novel, but it was quite obvious he hadn’t even cracked the spine yet. 

"Dean," the angel called, trying to get his lover's attention. He was about to ask if Dean was okay, but from his body language, it was obvious that he wasn't.

"We saved them," Dean answered still not looking at Cas, "but .. man that thing it was..." he trailed off and rubbed his face before finally looking over at the angel. "It was one of the worst things I've ever seen. And I've seen some crazy scary shit, but this thing..." He shook his head not even able to articulate what he wanted to say. "I thought you were in Minnesota?"

The angel knew he could lie, could say his mission had gotten over early and he tracked them down, but they lied enough to each other, the least he could do was give Dean honesty. “Sam called me,” Cas told him as he reached for the book still in Dean’s hand, “I wanted to be here when you got back from the hunt. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” Carefully he put the book on the side table before shrugging off his trench coat and folding it neatly over the back of a nearby chair. Next came his suit jacket, which was also folded and placed neatly on the chair. 

Castiel was slow with the removal of his clothing, watching Dean the whole time who by now was watching with rapt attention. When the angel was completely bare he padded softly over to Dean’s duffle bag and bent, making sure he was on display for his hunter as he rummaged around until he found the lube. It was almost empty. They would need to get more before the next hunt, or really even before they got back to the bunker; they tended to use a lot of lube.

The angel, knowing Dean’s full attention was on him now, walked back over to the hunter and straddled his lap. By the time Dean’s hands came up to frame Cas’s hips the hunter was naked, angel mojo making the process instant. “I hope you didn’t just poof my clothes out of existence,” Dean said to him with an amused smirk, “I liked that shirt.”

“Your clothing is fine, Dean,” Cas assured him. He uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching behind himself and sliding a finger in. He moaned, arching up a little as his mouth fell open, eyes heavy-lidded and trained on Dean’s face. The hunter’s hands clenched on Cas’s hips as the angel added another finger and started making some truly pornographic noises. 

Had Dean not been hard before, Cas’s little display certainly would have gotten him there. The noises alone were enough to get the hunter from zero to 60 in 2 seconds flat. “Uh..” was all he managed to say, eyes roaming over the angel’s naked body. He slid a hand around, making sure his fingers touched all the good areas. First, he stroked the angel’s erection, then cupped his balls, before sliding a finger down to rub against his perenium before finally coming to his puckered entrance which already had two of the angel’s fingers sliding in and out. Dean pushed in right along side them, moaning at the hot, silken clench of Castiel’s body against his finger. “Cas,” he moaned, his cock jumping.

“I’ve got you, Dean,” Cas assured him. “Let me take care of you.” Gently he removed Dean’s finger, and then his own, before shifting to straddle the hunter. Slowly, and keeping eye contact with his hunter the entire time, he lowered himself, taking Dean into his body. Though he managed to keep his eyes open, they did flutter a few times, and a moan was ripped from his mouth as Dean’s cock hit his prostate on the first downward thrust of his hips. 

It was a slow roll of his hips after that, keeping eye contact the whole time. Castiel’s wings came out, and arched high before curling around to stroke over Dean’s body causing the hunter to moan and arch into him. Dean’s hands slid up Cas’s back and into the feathers at the base. The wings were getting drenched from the oil flowing freely due to Castiel’s arousal and Dean couldn’t help making his fingers wet and shiny with it before licking it off. This only served to make the angel ride him faster.

Dean thrust his hands back into the wings and held on as Castiel bounced and rocked on his cock, taking Dean into his body over and over again. They were both shivering with the pleasure of it, their noises echoing around the small room as they took their passion from each other’s body, and the whole time not once did either of them close their eyes or look away. 

Soon it got to be too much and Dean cried out, his orgasm punching through him. His hands clenched and spasmed in the soaked feathers at Castiel’s back, and it was just that bit more that managed to push the angel over the edge. He groaned, the lights in the room flickered as he came, crying out Dean’s name.

They slumped, Dean back against the headboard and Castiel on top of him, the angel’s face pressed to Dean’s neck as they caught their breath. The angel shivered, Dean’s fingers were still running through his over stimulated wings, but he didn’t want to put them away or pull Dean off and so he let the hunter stroke him while they calmed down. 

Slowly the two disentangled from one another and Castiel’s wings were stored back into the dimension angels kept their wings in while on the Earthly plane. They curled up together in the bed, the sheets half over them, and fell into a deep sleep. Dean didn’t have any nightmares that night, knowing, somehow, even in sleep that he was safe and secure in his angel’s arms. 

When Sam found them the next day, they were still curled together, the sheets a mess around them as the morning light streamed through the slats in the blinds. He smiled and left the breakfast he’d picked up on the table for when they finally woke and went back out. He would let Dean sleep in today, knowing his brother needed it, and that his angel would always take care of him.


	4. Alone in the Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>    
> 
> 
> Based off of these images.

Downtime at the bunker usually meant burgers and pie; Dr. Sexy marathons and car chase movies; and for Dean and Castiel, lots and lots of sex. Unfortunately for the hunter, his angel was off looking for Lucifer’s baby mama, so while burgers and pies were a definite; and Dr. Sexy marathons and car chases would happen eventually; there would be absolutely no sex. 

Dean’s angel was very strict, he was the only one who could bring Dean to orgasm, and he would know (what with being an angel and all) if Dean got himself off. He was frustrated after watching Dr. Sexy and his nurse have hot passionate sex (even if it wasn’t shown) on one of the exam room tables and now all he wanted was to take his angel to bed. Lucifer was such an evil cock block. 

It was late, around midnight when Dean decided to play with himself while praying to Cas. He hoped it might entice the angel back home and take care of his needy human. Dean stripped slowly, running his hands over his body, toying with his nipples, sliding down to his navel and the inside of his thighs. He bypassed his cock, wanting to save that for last. 

“I pray to the angel Castiel,” Dean started while sliding onto the bed on his back. “Hopefully you’re not in the middle of a fight because things are about to get hot.” He grinned as he thought about what he was going to do, and hopefully how hot Cas was going to get. If he was lucky, he’d really get a pounding when his angel got home.

Starting with his nipples, Dean again went slow, sliding his fingers around the little nubs and making them hard. He arched, moaning, his nipples getting more sensitive as he played with them. It felt fantastic, the only thing that would be better was if Cas’s lips and tongue were around the little nubs, sucking and licking. Dean briefly wondered if he could come from only having his nipples being played with but dismissed it. He’d never survive.

Moving away he slid his hands down his stomach, rubbed gently against the inside of his thighs before rubbing his balls and lightly stroking his cock. “I’m so hard for you, Cas, do you have your ears on, babe? Can you hear me? Can you feel how hard I am for you, Angel?” He chuckled as he stroked himself, sliding a finger down to press against his entrance. 

Being on his back wasn’t a good position to get a finger in himself so he rolled over and grabbed the lube. Getting a few fingers nice and slippery he pressed a finger against his entrance again and pushed in, groaning at the feel before pulling away and kneeling.

“This is you behind me, your hands sliding over my ass,” Dean prayed, sliding his hands over his ass as he talked to Cas. He laid face down and continued to rub his hands over himself, over his ass, over his thighs. His hips moved against the bed, pressing his erection into the soft sheets. Dean couldn’t help moaning. “This is you, Cas,” he moaned, sliding a finger into himself again. “This is you pressing into me. You giving me pleasure.” 

He couldn’t stop but knew he would have to. If Castiel found out he’d come without being given permission he would be punished and Dean definitely didn’t want that. He didn’t want to be denied, forced to watch as Castiel got pleasure, as Castiel took Dean anyway he pleased but denied Dean his own pleasure until such a time the angel felt Dean had earned it again. But how could he stop, he pictured his angel in his head as he humped the bed. 

“Cas... angel please,” Dean moaned. “Please.”


	5. Sabriel - Enticement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SABRIEL CHAPTER
> 
> Inspired but this image  
>   
> Image belongs to [Just Another Tart](https://justanothertart.tumblr.com/) This person is beautiful. Follow their blog for more beautiful images such as this. (hopefully, they don't' mind me getting my inspiration from them)
> 
> Sam decides to entice his angel to come home by playing with himself and praying to Gabriel at the same time. It ends well for both of them.

Everything was set for a night of seduction, not that he would need it, but it was still fun to see how turned on he could make Gabriel before the angel appeared. Sam knew that Gabriel could hear him, feel him, and would know exactly what he was doing. The grace cuff around his wrist tied them together in ways that Sam didn’t fully understand but loved nevertheless. 

The room was laid out perfectly. Warm, clean, cotton sheets that were pulled halfway down the bed, with a large fluffy comforter on top. The pillows were fluffed perfectly and pressed to the head of the bed near the new headboard which held a variety of things to be used later. There were soft lined cuffs, lube, vibrators and plugs, scented drip candles, and edible massage oils. 

The oils were one of Sam and Gabriel’s favorites. They each enjoyed using the slippery, sweet smelling liquid to bring their partner as much pleasure as they could. Sam loved massaging Gabriel’s back, making sure to get the area that pulled when he used his wings, the moans, and sighs he managed to get from his lover were like music and filled Sam’s very soul with joy. Perhaps tonight they would use those, he would have to see where things led. 

Once the room was set up Sam stripped, he had taken a shower not too long ago and made sure to clean himself very thoroughly in order to be ready for anything Gabriel had in mind. He placed his dirty clothes in the hamper and set the lighting for the room, dim, but where they could still obviously see one another. No candles in case Gabriel got his wings out, it was too easy to knock one over. 

Sam then stood to face a wall, his hands flat against the surface and prayed. “I pray to the archangel Gabriel. Right now, I’m hard for you, Gabriel, running my hands down my body imagining they’re your hands. Can you see what I’m picturing? Or maybe you want a show tonight so you settle in a chair and watch as I tease myself.” Sam ran his hands over his nipples, they weren’t particularly sensitive, but he knew Gabriel liked playing with them anyway, then continued down to his abs to his hip bones. Gabriel loved this area best, and Sam could never keep quiet when his angel was worshiping that area of his body. 

“You’d tell me what to do, would you?” Sam continued his prayer, “you’d make me tease and stroke my hips while I moaned for you but you wouldn’t let me touch my cock. That would be for your pleasure only.” Sam faltered for a moment when his fingers danced and teased at the crease of thigh and groin. He couldn’t help the moan that fell from his lips and hoped Gabriel could hear it too. His forehead pressed against the wall as he continued to tease himself, still not touching his swollen cock as it arched against his stomach. 

“I would beg you to let me touch myself,” Sam moaned, hands sliding down to massage his balls and press his fingers against his perineum. “Would you let me? Or would you want me to wait until you could ride me? I know how much you love riding my cock and how much I love it when you do.” Gabriel in his lap, bouncing hard and fast on his cock was definitely one of Sam’s favorite things to do. When he was alone some nights he would think about it, thrusting into his own fist and imagining it being Gabriel’s tight hole surrounding him. 

Sam continued with his ministrations, arching and rolling his hips, thrusting into the air where there was no relief to be had. His ass bounced enticingly as he moved into and away from his own hands, moans spilling continuously from his lips.

“Damn, Kiddo,” Gabriel’s voice sounded behind him, “you certainly know how to get an angel’s attention.”

When Sam turned his head to see his lover, he smiled, taking in the beautiful sight of his angel naked, with wings and halo fully on display, just like Sam liked it. The grace cuff around his wrist pulsed warmly, sending tingles through the hunter’s body and making him gasp. “Hey Gabriel,” Sam greeted warmly as he turned. 

“I am going to ride you so hard, Sammkins,” Gabriel practically growled, eyes glowing with passion and grace. “Get on the bed.” He waited for the hunter to comply before simply flew himself onto Sam’s lap and sunk down with a groan, throwing his head back. 

There wasn’t much talking after that, Sam’s hands were clamped to the angel’s hips as they moved into one another hard and fast, their cries of passion echoing off the walls of Sam’s bedroom. It was amazing and perfect and Sam knew he wasn’t going to last with all the teasing he’d done to himself, so he wrapped a hand around Gabriel’s erection and stroked in time with their brutal pace. 

“Ga-Gabriel,” Sam moaned, arching. He thrust his hips three more times before the tight heat of his lover’s body, the grace that was running through him and the sight of his angel above him tipped Sam over the edge. He came with a shout, spilling into his lover’s body and holding him in place. 

The angel groaned, watching as his lover fell apart. His essence, his very grace sang out in joy at watching this beautiful creature under him writhe and moan all because of the pleasure Gabriel gave to him. It took only 4 more strokes of Sam’s hand before the little angel was spilling onto Sam’s chest. He reached out and ran a possessive hand through the mess, massaging it into Sam’s skin. The universe would know that Samual Winchester belonged to the Archangel Gabriel in every way possible. Not that the universe didn’t already know this, what with Gabriel’s grace wrapped securely around Sam’s wrist, and his very soul. 

The two collapsed together, panting as they shared soft short kisses while getting their breath back. The angel curled up on Sam’s chest, in no hurry to move, or remove Sam’s softening cock from inside his body. He stroked Sam’s chest lazily. “This was a nice way to be welcomed back to the Bunker,” the angel commented.

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure where you were and figured this might get you here faster than if I’d called on the phone,” Sam answered with a chuckle. Gabriel could do nothing more than nod in agreement as they lay together, sharing soft lazy kisses and caresses.


	6. Sabriel - Forgotten Chinese Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off these Tumblr images
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 

The hunt was going slow, mostly because people were being unusually quiet in the face of the FBI agents they were speaking too. In his years of perfecting his FBI persona, Sam could definitely say that he’d never felt this frustrated to get information out of a town of people who were mysteriously dying. All he wanted to do was strip Gabriel naked, and see how many different ways he could get his archangel to scream his name. First, however, was picking up the Chinese food from across the street.

It took 20 minutes and a whole lot of frustration before Sam was finally through the door of their motel room. He couldn’t help smiling as he set the Chinese bag down, as he saw that Gabriel had taken the initiative to already get naked. Sam slid a hand down, undoing the fly on his pants and pulling out his cock, his eyes on Gabriel the entire time. He stroked slowly, his eyes tracking over the beautiful wings splayed out across the bed, and taking up most the second half of the room. A beautiful golden light circled his angel’s head, and his eyes glowed with grace usually hidden. 

Sam stopped stroking as he started to harden, and started to remove his clothes. First came his FBI jacket, folded neatly over the back of the chair. He left everything else on for the moment, even his pants were still buttoned, with only his cock hanging out for his angel to see. Gently, Sam moved forward so he was kneeling on the bed, and slid a hand behind Gabriel’s head pulling him down to suck. 

The angel went willingly, always eager, and took Sam in his mouth, swallowing him down with ease. His grace flared, wrapping around the hunter to press and stroke at different areas of his body. Gabriel’s tongue teased along the underside as he raised his head and slid off the gorgeous cock in front of him. “Our Chinese food is going to get cold,” he chastised looking up at Sam as he reached forward to undress his hunter entirely.

“Good thing you’re an archangel and can reheat it instantly then,” Sam answered pushing Gabriel back onto the bed. He assumed the angel agreed since after that there wasn’t much more than moans and yells of Sam’s name coming from the angel under him. 

They did manage to get around to eating the food a few hours later, thankful of Gabriel’s angelic powers to bring it back to yummy freshness.


	7. Destiel - Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the image below, Dean finds out just what happens when he's been a bad boy all day and suddenly he and Cas have the Bunker to themselves. (Warning for spanking and punishments. There is aftercare and it's all consensual)
> 
>  

Dean had been naughty all day, teasing his brother, annoying his angel and Castiel was going to teach him a lesson. As soon as Sam left, going out for some needed exercise and a trip to the library, Castiel snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Dean found himself tied to one of the library chairs, knealing on the seat with his arms behind his back, chest pressed to the back of the chair, and his legs spread and tied to two of the chair legs. He wiggled, but couldn't move. “Cas?!” the hunter yelped, “the hell man?”

“You’ve been very bad today, Dean,” Castiel's gravely voice came from behind him, “and for that, I need to punish you.” The loud slap echoed through the library along with Dean’s grunt, but no protests were forthcoming. “How many do you think you deserve Dean?” Another slap echoed through the room. “You were very rude at breakfast today. You taped your brother’s laptop closed and put glue on the outside of his cell phone. You did make a good lunch for us so you’ll get slaps deducted for that, but you didn’t help us research.” Another two slaps landed on Dean’s ass after. 

The hunter didn’t answer, he hadn’t been given permission. He was allowed to grunt, moan or cry out, but wasn’t allowed to speak. He was getting hard between his legs at every slap and he couldn’t help but moan.

“Yes, you do like it,” Castiel answered, “I know. I think you’ll get another 20. I want you to count them. Do you understand, Dean? Answer.” 

It took a moment before Dean was able to answer, having to take a moment to get his breath. “Yes, I understand, Castiel,” he answered formally. It was never “Cas” or “Angel” or “Sweetheart” or any other endearment Dean usually called his angel by. When they were like this, it was always formal, Castiel was in charge. 

The slap landed seconds after Dean consented and the hunter grunted out a, “one,” just before the next slap fell. “Two!” Dean moaned, arching up a little. The stings were getting a little worse, his ass shaking each time Cas slapped him, and Cas knew just where to slap and how hard to make sure that Dean’s ass was red and throbbing by the end of his punishment. “Seven!” Dean cried out just as a slap landed nearly on the center of his ass, his hole spasmed and clenched at the exquisite pain. 

Castiel took a moment to run his hands over the beautiful red flesh, admiring his work. Already Dean’s ass had a nice red glow to it, and by the time he was finished the angel knew it would be flushed such a beautiful color. Rather than continuing with the slaps, he slid a finger between the stinging cheeks to rub against Dean’s entrance. He pressed in just barely, not wanting to damage his lover since he didn’t have lube. “You’re so beautiful like this Dean, tied up and helpless. You’re completely at my mercy.” Cas pulled the finger out and slapped Dean hard across the middle again. 

“Eight!” Dean grunted dutifully. He couldn’t move, bound as he was and precariously bent over the chair. Tears sprung to Dean’s eyes as he called out numbers 12 and 13 which fell in rapid succession across the right ass cheek. “Cas,” Dean whimpered.

“What was that?” the angel asked sharply, “that’s one more for talking out of turn Dean, you know the rules.” The angel slapped him again, rubbing a hand over the sting immediately and bent to press a kiss to the base of Dean’s spine. He knew his hunter’s limits, and Dean was nowhere near them. Talking out of turn was never allowed, and if Dean did it again, he would earn two extra. "That was your extra, Dean. The next one will still be 14." Dean didn't answer and Castiel hadn't expected him to. 

This time when Castiel pressed a finger into Dean’s opening it was slick with lube and he was able to press it all the way in and quickly add another. Dean moaned but made no other noise until Castiel thrust his fingers in and crooked up, striking the hunter’s prostate with dead accuracy. Dean yelped and jerked in his bonds then groaned at the stimulation of pain and pleasure. 

Another slap fell against Dean’s ass surprising a small “oh!” out of him, but Castiel overlooked it as involuntary. He didn’t believe Dean was misbehaving at this point, too caught up in the sensations going through his body. He waited to see if Dean would remember to count and after a moment, right when he was about to pull his fingers out, Dean managed to whimper out a breathless, “14.” 

15, 16 and 17 fell quickly alternating between sides of Dean’s ass and had the bound man crying out with each slap. He was trembling now, tears falling free as he laid on the chair panting as Castiel continued to massage his prostate but not let him come. “You don’t get to come yet, Dean. You haven’t earned it. This is a punishment.” He slapped Dean hard again right before adding another finger and opening Dean’s body to take him. 

There were two more that Dean was to be given, but Castiel had his fingers buried deep into Dean’s body, opening the hunter up to be used later. He pulled his fingers out and slapped Dean again, hard, right across his entrance and smirked as Dean cried out before counting number 19. Castiel rubbed Dean’s ass a bit enjoying the warmth of his stinging ass before finishing number 20. 

Dean collapsed against the chair, panting and boneless as his punishment was over. His face was wet from the tears and his ass was red, hot and throbbing. He didn’t get a chance to rest, as soon as the last slap had finished Castiel thrust into Dean’s body causing the hunter to jerk and groan at the stimulation. The angel set a hard fast pace, hitting Dean’s prostate with every thrust and Dean could do nothing but lay there and take it. He was hard and desperately wanted to come, but Castiel was keeping him from reaching climax. 

“You want to come,” Castiel moaned as he thrust in again, “do you think you’ve earned it? You may speak.” His fingers gripped Dean’s hips hard to keep him in place as he used his lover’s body for his own pleasure.

“Yes!” Dean cried out immediately, though it might have been from Castiel hitting his prostate again. “Please Cas, I promise I’ll be good. I took my punishment, please let me come,” he begged. His ass stung and his balls were heavy and he needed it so badly. 

Castiel didn’t answer, just continued to pound into Dean’s body over and over. He bent slightly, kissing against his lover’s spine, nipping gently in counterpoint to the hard thrusts. “Next time will be a different punishment and you will be denied release for a week,” he grunted, close to his own release, “do you understand?”

“Yes! Yes please yes!” Dean arched and moved against Cas as much as possible but he was too at a disadvantage with the position he was in. “Please!”

Seeing Dean like this, desperate and begging never ceased to make Castiel all that much harder. He thrust a handful more times before leaning forward and biting down on Dean’s shoulder, hard. “Come now, untouched on my cock. Come Dean! Come!” Castiel ordered.

Dean couldn’t have disobeyed if he wanted to. His orgasms was punched out of him, and he screamed into the top of the chair as he felt Castiel’s own release warm him from the inside. He moaned and collapsed completely spent. He didn’t even have the energy to moan when the angel pushed a plug into him trapping the angel’s seed in his body. 

Castiel admired the plug, running gentle hands over Dean’s body paying special attention to his red and no doubt throbbing ass. “We will spend an hour in bed together before worrying about dinner,” Cas said, his voice holding no room for arguing. With the sound of wing beats both Dean and Cas were in their bed, Dean no longer tied up, instead he was curled against Cas’s chest. The angel gently dried his face and rolled him onto his stomach to apply cool cream to his stinging ass. “You look beautiful like this. Ass red, and plugged. Ready for me to use again anytime I want." 

Dean moaned as he felt Cas’s fingers on him, and then the kisses down his spine. “Mm,” he mumbled, too tired for more. He let Castiel care for him and then bundle him into strong arms and soft wings as he drifted off to sleep.

“Sleep, my hunter, I’ll keep you safe.”


	8. Sabriel - Do As I Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off these images  
>   
> 
> 
> The rules were simple, Gabriel was not allowed to come without permission, but Sam was going to do everything in his power to make sure Gabriel failed.

“Are you going to hold back your orgasm this time, Gabriel?” Sam asked, sliding the crop up Gabriel’s chest, then tapping him on the cock. The little angel grunted but didn’t answer, holding onto the wall for support. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes,” Gabriel panted moaning a little, “wait.. no-yes-I-” The little angel’s eyes shone gold with lust as he looked up at his lover helplessly.

Sam chuckled. “I know what you meant. Alright. We’re going to see how long you can go without coming. If you make it to the end of the session, I’ll suck you off.” He smirked as Gabriel whimpered and shuddered. 

They would start with something light, a few crop marks against Gabriel’s ass, just to warm up. “I’m going to give you 10 to start with, let’s see how you handle this,” Sam told him turning Gabriel so the angel’s hands were pressed against the wall, and his ass was raised a bit. A beautiful gold plug, the color of Gabriel’s eyes, glinted between two perfect ass cheeks, keeping him nice and open for when Sam wanted to use him. Not yet, though, first came his punishment. “If you come before I give you permission you will be punished, do you understand?”

Gabriel whimpered but nodded, swallowing a few times before he was able to answer, “Yes, Sam,” he breathed out. 

“Should I make you count?” Sam asked, more to himself than to Gabriel. He stood back and cracked the flogger against Gabriel’s beautiful ass smirking at the moan he received. “Yes you like this,” Sam whispered running the crop over his back gently before pulling it away for another hard whap against the delicate skin. “You’re so hard for it aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

The crop came down three more times, in fast secession causing Gabriel to whimper and shift a bit. He was so hard and leaking precome everywhere, but it just caused Sam to try even harder to get the angel to come. He slid the crop back up the angel’s back, down over his ass gently and around to run up the length of his cock a few times. Gabriel moaned and whimpers shaking with the effort to stay still and not come. 

“Five more,” Sam whispered against his lover’s skin, pressing a few kisses to his shoulder and neck. He reached out, pressing against the plug and moving it a bit just to give a bit more pleasure before he slapped Gabriel’s ass harder than the last 5 times. His lover jerked and cried out, hands slipping but he was quick to replace them. “That’s it, Lover,” Sam whispered before slapping him two more times, hard, and right across where the plug was pressed, causing it to move. 

Sam knew Gabriel wouldn’t be able to stay still if he did that, and the little angel didn’t disappoint. His back arched, his head falling back and he groaned as the plug pressed against his prostate at the same time the crop slapped his ass. The welts were forming where Sam had hit him creating beautiful red criss-cross patterns. 

“Two more,” Sam told him, “these are going to be much harder.” He waited until Gabriel braced himself before sending the flogger down hard against the angel’s ass once, then again near the same spot. He reached out fast before the angel’s legs could give out to catch his lover and hold him while Gabriel trembled and moaned, cock bobbing against his stomach. 

“Shhh, don’t come yet, just relax your body,” Sam whispered. He shifted his lover a little in his arms so he could hold onto him, supporting his weight until Gabriel could stand on his own. It took a few minutes but finally, the shorter man pulled away and stood. Sam slid his hands over Gabriel’s body lovingly, stopping at the cuffs at the man’s wrist to pull them up, raising Gabriel onto his toes and clipping the cuffs to a hook in the ceiling. 

The angel was stretched up, standing on his toes as his arms were raised above him. The hook was well anchored and held in place by a spell, that assisted in making sure Gabriel couldn’t move when tied. The hunter took a moment to step back and admire the beautiful picture his angel made, tied to the ceiling and barely able to touch the ground. 

“I’m going to touch you now,” Sam explained stepping forward. “I’m going to see how far I can push you without you coming. If you come before you’re given permission I’m going to cage you for a week, do you understand?” The angel nodded. Sam’s hand landed hard on his ass, causing Gabriel to jerk in his bonds. “I need a verbal answer.”

With all the sensations running through Gabriel’s body, it took him a minute to answer, but Sam was patient, he knew his lover’s body, his lover’s limits. He knew his angel wasn’t deliberately disobeying him, just trying to get his thoughts together. After a moment he answered, “ye-yes, I understand. I can’t come until you give me permission or I wear the cage.” 

The cock cage was rarely worn, even if Sam did have to punish him more, but this time the rules were very clearly laid out. Sam doubted Gabriel would be able to listen, knowing his lover just loved orgasms too much, he also loved being punished, which is why this worked so well for them. 

With permission given, Sam started to run his hands over Gabriel’s body, starting at the top. He pressed kisses to Gabriel’s forehead, his temple, down his cheeks, over his eyes, his nose and finally to his mouth where he drank deeply, reveling in his angel’s mouth. “I could kiss you for eternity,” he whispered, nothing but love in his voice, before moving on. He pressed kisses over Gabriel’s jaw and neck, then across each shoulder. 

Turning his head, Sam pressed a few kisses to each straining arm, sliding his fingers up to massage the muscles a bit, making sure they didn’t cramp. Being an angel Gabriel didn’t really need to worry, but when they played, the angel tended to lower the amount of influence his grace had on his vessel, making everything a bit more real. 

“Sam,” Gabriel moaned, “please.” He shifted, trying to get into a better position, trying to get Sam’s hands where he wanted them, but the hunter ignored him. 

Large hands started roaming over Gabriel’s chest, tweeking pert nipples until they were red from abuse and Sam had his lover squirming and moaning from overstimulation. He pressed his mouth to each one, licking and sucking them until he had Gabriel begging him. Begging for release, begging for Sam to stop. It wasn’t true begging, Gabriel didn’t really want Sam to stop, no safe word had been used, so the hunter kept going, lapping and nipping at the buds until he was satisfied with their condition. 

The angel’s erection was bobbing and jumping with each suck and pull to the tiny nubs and he cried out again at a particularly hard suckle. “You’re leaking all over yourself,” Sam commented curling a hand around his erection and stroking. He finally pulled off the nipples, blowing air across them to give a little counter to the hot suction. Gabriel cried out again, jerking and straining to get away and closer to Sam at the same time. 

The hunter could feel his lover’s balls drawing up, getting closer to orgasm so he pulled his hand away and gave Gabriel another hard slap. “No coming, I’m only halfway done with you.” The angel whined but managed to hold off only to cry out when a hot mouth latched onto the back of his neck. 

Sam’s hands continued to roam his lover’s body as he began to lick and suck down each vertebra, giving each one the same attention. His hands slid over his ribs, stomach and down, by passing his cock to stroke at the insides of his legs, until Sam was squatting down, licking at the start of Gabriel’s ass. The plug was 

Without warning, Sam pushed the plug into Gabriel’s ass farther, causing his partner to cry out and arch, pushing back against it. “Good,” Sam praised, “you didn’t come. You’re still not allowed.” He played with the plug for a moment, listening to Gabriel’s moans and pleas before pulling it out all together and picking up a vibrator. “Let’s see how you do with this.” 

With the vibrator nice and slick with copious amounts of lube, Sam began to press it into his captive’s ass, slowly, teasingly until it was pressed right against his prostate. “There we go,” Sam whispered before turning it on to half speed. 

Gabriel cried out and jerked against the bonds, his cock leaping, and more precome drooling out the head. He was constantly moving, shaking and both pressing away and back into Sam’s hands. “Sam!” He cried, “Sam, please… I can’t… I can’t!” he wailed. 

“You can, you will,” Sam told him, pulling it out only to press it back in and turn it just one click higher. The result was beautiful Gabriel screamed, and before either of them could do anything else, he came, his cock jerking against his stomach as come splashed over his chest and dripped down the side of his cock and thighs. 

The room was quiet after that, only the sounds of the vibrator and Gabriel’s harsh breathing as he slumped in his bonds could be heard. Slowly, Sam turned the vibrator off and pulled it out, then unhooked the angel from the ceiling and carried his still trembling lover to the bed. “You were very naughty,” he whispered, curling around the angel and pressing kisses to his temple. “What were you told?”

“Not to come.”

“And what did you do?” 

Gabriel turned, pressing his face into Sam’s neck and snuggling into his warmth, “I disobeyed you and I came. You can’t expect me to hold off when you’re playing with me like that, Kiddo,” he whispered.

“I do expect you to hold off,” Sam told him, “you were given an order, this just means you’ll have to accept the punishment. I’m going to cage you tomorrow, and you won’t be allowed to come for a week. And I’m going to play with you, Gabriel. I’m going to have you wear a plug at all times, I’m going to touch you and caress you and get you so wound up that you’ll be begging for release by Tuesday.”

The little angel whimpered but burrowed closer to his mate. “Sounds like fun,” he smirked, ever the sassy angel, even with knowing what’s to come…. which from the sounds of it, wouldn’t be him. “Just as long as you fuck me somewhere in there too.”

“Oh I plan to,” Sam assured him. He pulled the little angel closer and snuggled into bed with him, his hands sliding over warm naked skin. He continued his ministrations until they both fell into a light doze, exhausted from their play. The following week was going to be amazing, Sam could hardly wait.


End file.
